


Solo sobre el Agua

by Aube



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Euthanasia, Grief, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aube/pseuds/Aube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone on the water. TRADUCCIÓN: Sherlock es diagnosticado con una enfermedad terminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo sobre el Agua

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alone On the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210785) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> _Sorrow's my body on the waves_  
>  Sorrow's a girl inside my cave  
>  _I live in a city sorrow built_  
>  _It's in my honey, it's in my milk_
> 
> _Don't leave my half a heart alone on the water_   
> _Cover me in rag and bone sympathy_   
> _Cause I don't want to get over you._
> 
> _-The National_
> 
> _El dolor de mi cuerpo sobre las olas_  
>  El dolor de una chica dentro de mi caverna  
>  _Vivo en una ciudad construida de dolor_  
>  _Está en mi miel, está en mi leche._
> 
> _No dejes un corazón destrozado solo sobre el agua_   
> _Cúbreme de harapos y huesos, tiernamente_   
> _Porque no quiero olvidarme de ti._
> 
> _-The National_

* * *

Estoy sentado y escucho las palabras. Me siento entumecido.

_Inoperable. Profundo. Presión intercraneal. Lo siento muchísimo. Opciones. Arreglos._

Sherlock está sentado a mi lado, con las piernas cruzadas. Está tranquilo.

   - ¿Cuánto me queda? - es todo lo que pregunta.

El neurocirujano fue compañero mio en Barts. Es un buen hombre. Me mira con simpatía, asumiendo lo nuestro como siempre hacen. No me importa demasiado.

   - Un mes. Más o menos.

Tengo más preguntas pero Sherlock ya está en pie.

   - Gracias, Doctor. Vámonos, John – dice saliendo de la habitación. Empiezo a seguirle.

   - John. Lo siento mucho – dice mi viejo amigo – Podemos hacer que esté cómodo.

Me río. Me sorprende escuchar ese sonido proviniendo de mi boca.

   - Nunca ha querido estar cómodo en su vida. No necesita empezar ahora.

 

* * *

 

No decimos nada en el taxi de camino a casa. Miro hacia afuera por la ventana. _Mira eso. Mira, el mundo sigue girando. Siento como si hubiese fallado._ Los dedos de Sherlock tamborilean sobre su rodilla. Sale del taxi y casi sin detenerse entra en el piso, subiendo las escaleras. Lo encuentro entre sus papeles. Los mira, los tira, los apila. No tengo ni idea de lo que está haciendo.

Me quedo simplemente allí de pie.

   - Sherlock – él no responde - ¡Sherlock!

   - No estoy interesado en examinar mi estado emocional ahora, John, lo cual es claramente tu objetivo.

   - Entonces, ¿cómo está tu estado físico?

Sherlock resopla.

   - Teniendo en cuenta lo que te acabo de decir, ¿acaso importa?

   - Tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

   - ¿Sobre qué? - tira una carpeta y me mira - ¿Sobre que me queda un mes de vida? - las palabras me golpean como el profundo retroceso de un gran arma al disparar, en la base de mi espina dorsal – Sospecho que eres tú el que necesita hablar de ello.

   - Si, tienes razón. Lo necesito, Sherlock...

   - Mi única preocupación es cuánto tiempo podré seguir con mi trabajo antes de que me encuentre discapacitado para ello.

Le miro incrédulo.

   - ¿Tu trabajo?

Se para, y finalmente se vuelve hacia mí.

   - Dependo de que me digas la verdad, John. Así que dame la verdad ahora.

Tomo aliento. _Distánciate. Flota sobre todo como un globo. Entiérralo todo y sácalo luego más tarde._

   - Los dolores de cabeza van a empeorar. Comenzarás a experimentar afasia y dificultad para hablar. Tu equilibrio se verá afectado, y pronto no serás capaz de andar o de estar de pie. Tus procesos cognitivos se deteriorarán y empezarás a perder la vista. Experimentarás nauseas, vértigo, dolor y debilidad muscular. Eventualmente, perderás la consciencia.

Asiente con la cabeza.

   - No tienes dudas de que los problemas de equilibrio y afasia ya han empezado – asiento en respuesta - No tengo ningún deseo de pasar por todo eso, John.

Se encuentra con mi mirada. Parece calmado, pero lo conozco mejor que nadie, tal vez mejor de lo que ha hecho nadie. Y puedo ver que ahora Sherlock está asustado.

   - Y yo no puedo verte pasar por todo eso.

Peor que la idea de perderle, es la idea de ver su mente deteriorarse, vagamente consciente de que una vez fue especial y asombrosa, pero incapaz de recordar cómo o porqué. Ver su inagotable energía atrapada en un cuerpo que ya no obedecería ordenes, postrado miserablemente por un tumor creciendo dentro de su cerebro.

Sé lo que quiere. Y que Dios me ayude, es un alivio.

   - Cuidaré de ti.

Su rostro se suaviza un poco.

   - Sé que lo harás – entonces regresa su compostura de granito – Sin inyecciones.

Por un momento estoy desconcertado.

   - Es la forma más fácil.

   - No quiero que ninguna sospecha caiga sobre ti. Debe quedar claro que lo hice por mí mismo. ¿Hay pastillas?

   - Sí. Serán un poco más lentas. Una media hora. Pero será menos doloroso.

   - Bien. Las pastillas entonces, y las tomaremos un día cuando llegue el momento. Continuaré trabajando y tú no le dirás a nadie sobre mi estado, ¿entendido?

Entendido. Entiendo que no puedo obedecer esa petición y él sabe que no puedo hacerlo, pero que todo el mundo continuará con la agradable ficción de que nadie sabe nada.

   - Está bien.

   - Los dos decidiremos cuando llegue el momento. Si alguien desea verme, supongo que se lo permitiré, pero pasaré mi último día solo.

La garganta se me tensa.

   - ¿Solo?

   - Si. Espero que seas capaz de excusarte de la consulta ese día. Será poco tiempo.

El alivio me inunda.

   - Ah. Estoy seguro de que lo entenderán.

Sherlock escucha algo en mi voz y se acerca un paso.

   - John. Cuando dije "solo" quería decir... - se aclara la garganta – Bueno. Espero que sea aceptable para ti.

Aceptable. Mi mejor amigo acaba de informarme de que le gustaría pasar su último día en la Tierra solo conmigo. No hay forma de que sea solo aceptable.

Mi mente aún no es consciente de la realidad de que Sherlock se está yendo. Apenas puedo recordar la vida sin él. Se ha insertado astutamente en todos mis recuerdos, como si hubiera estado ahí siempre. Él está en Afghanistan, sentado en el catre a mi lado, charlando con los demás, molestándome cuando intento suturar un herida. Él está en Barts, interrumpiendo mi estudio para arrastrarme a la morgue, robando mis apuntes y subrayando en ellos con un bolígrafo rojo cuando encuentra algún error. Está en el colegio conmigo, en casa, en el parque donde jugaba de niño.

Sigo de pie en nuestro salón y le observo volver a sus papeles. En algún punto en los últimos dos años, él y yo nos convertimos en un híbrido. Sherlock-y-John. El injerto había sido tan completo que incluso cuando nos separábamos durante días o semanas como ocasionalmente ocurría, aún sentía el lazo invisible que me une a él. Por un momento, estoy enfadado. Porque él no será el que tenga que cortar y abandonar la mitad de si mismo para volver a ser una sola identidad. John-y-(vacío). La costura permanecerá, inevitable, la cicatriz siempre me recordará lo que he perdido.

Nos presentamos como compañeros de piso. Lo que realmente queremos decir es que somos amigos. La gente a veces suele asumir que somos pareja. Ninguna de esas es una buena descripción. No estoy seguro de que ningún idioma tenga una palabra para lo que somos. Harry nos llamó una vez "socios y pareja hetera". A Sherlock le gustó. Le hizo reír. Creo que eso tampoco lo describe. Nosotros somos... bueno, solo somos nosotros.

Todo lo que sé es que hay un profundo pozo en mi pecho que está creciendo y ahondándose y que en un minuto me tragará y no puedo dejarle ver eso.

   - Necesito salir un rato – digo.

Mi culpa por dejarle solo después de tales noticias solo es mitigado por el conocimiento de que prefiere estar solo a conmigo luchando con contener mis emociones.

Solo me da un tenso asentimiento.

   - Nos vemos luego.

Me vuelvo y me precipito escaleras abajo. El estómago me da calambres. Tengo que mantener el muro un poco más. Salgo y llamo a un taxi.

Me mantengo en calma hasta que veo a Sarah. Otra relación en mi vida con una difícil categoría. ¿Novia? No. ¿Amigos? Si, pero más. ¿Compañeros de fiesta? En ocasiones. Todos esos términos pueden aplicarse, excepto que ella es la que más al tanto de nadie ha estado de lo que pasa con Sherlock. Ella sabe lo de la unión. Se nos hizo imposible continuar lo que empezó con una esperanza, pero tampoco pudimos volver a la zona segura de amistad. Por lo tanto, nos cernimos en terreno indefinido. Ella sale con otros. Yo tengo a Sherlock.

Sarah ve mi rostro y me empuja dentro.

   - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Estoy temblando.

   - Sherlock

   - ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

   - Se muere por un maldito tumor cerebral.

 

* * *

 

Ella me sostiene mientras rompo a llorar de una forma que debería avergonzarme, pero de algún modo, el vivir con el perpetuo desprendimiento de emociones de Sherlock me ha hecho inconsciente de saber lo que siento. Me he convertido en un avatar de su humanidad. Debo expresar todas las emociones que él suprime, así que al final he terminado con una doble carga.

Le cuento sobre las pastillas que necesito, y sobre el plan de Sherlock. Medio esperaba que ella objetara algo, pero solo asiente y ofrece su ayuda.

   - ¿Cuándo crees que será antes de que él... tenga suficiente? - pregunta quedamente.

Estoy sujetando contra mi cara inclinada hacia atrás una toalla húmeda. No puedo volver a casa con este aspecto.

   - No creo que más de un par de semanas. Va jodidamente rápido, Sarah. La primera vez que noté que estaba teniendo jaquecas fue hace una semana, por el amor de Dios – escucho mi voz quebrarse.

Sarah me alisa el pelo hacia atrás desde mi sien.

   - Lo siento mucho, John.

   - No es justo. ¿Por qué él?

   - ¿Por qué cualquiera?

   - Pero él... lo necesitamos. La gente no sabe lo que hace, lo muchísimo que él hace – hundo mi cara en el paño y dejo caer mi cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá – Tengo que volver. Necesito un tiempo sin trabajo. Él no debería quedarse solo. Puede necesitar ayuda médica en poco tiempo.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

   - Por supuesto. Pero ese no es el porqué – la miro – Está bien admitirlo.

   - ¿El qué?

   - Que quieres pasar el máximo tiempo posible con él antes del final.

Mis labios tiemblan de nuevo. _El final. Su final. Dios, esto no puede ser verdad._

   - Creía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sarah me abraza otra vez y lloro de nuevo. Me siento idiota pero mejor saco todo esto ahora. No puedo hacer esto enfrente de Sherlock.

Y ella tiene razón. Tan pronto como vuelva a casa, no me iré de su lado otra vez.

 

* * *

 

Él trabaja. Yo no voy a la consulta. Tomamos caso tras caso. No duerme, y yo tampoco. Tomo pequeñas cabezadas cuando él está en el baño, o cuando está ocupado con algo con lo que yo no puedo ayudar.

Llamo a Lestrade aparte y le explico la situación. Parece afectado, pero se recupera rápido. Le prometo hacerle saber cuando la decisión esté tomada. Hago lo mismo con Angelo. Sé que él correrá la voz.

Sherlock está empeñado en que no se lo digamos a la Señora Hudson. Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo. Si lo hacemos, no vamos a poder mantenerla lejos de nuestros pasos. Esperaremos hasta que ya no se pueda aplazar por más tiempo.

Sarah me trae las pastillas. Dos pastillas, blancas y lisas. Las llevo conmigo todo el tiempo, así él no las tomará sin mi ayuda, ya que temo que a medida de que se frustre, dirá que al infierno con todo y en un ataque de resentimiento se las tragaría, y yo regresaría de la tienda y le encontraría... bueno. Mejor llevo las pastillas conmigo.

Durante los siguientes días no parece empeorar. Luego, esa tirantez que aparece en su rostro que indica una jaqueca desaparece con los calmantes que le doy. Tropieza de vez en cuando. Me mantengo siempre muy cerca de él cuando estamos en la escena de un crimen.

Una semana después del diagnóstico, le encuentro vomitando en el baño. Está pálido y sudoroso. Le doy un poco de Compazine y parece mejorar.

Ese día tiene su primer episodio importante de afasia. Está ahí, listo para exponerlo todo, y de repente las palabras no vienen. Veo su mandíbula predispuesta, sus ojos, su mente preparada para mostrarnos como las pistas encajan unas con otras, pero las palabras no vienen a él. Me mira con pánico en los ojos, apenas visible tras el velo que siempre cubre el estado emocional de Sherlock, el velo en el que normalmente solo yo veo a través de él, y solo en ocasiones.

   - John – balbucea.

   - ¿Qué es eso? - digo, señalando algo, cualquier cosa no relacionada con lo que iba a decir.

Él mira hacia allí.

   - Es un Citroen último modelo.

Y entonces toma una profunda inspiración, se vuelve y ya es capaz de exponer su deducción para nosotros. Sally frunce el ceño. Lestrade suspira e intercambiamos una rápida mirada.

Está empezando.

 

* * *

 

Vuelvo a casa de comprar y me encuentro a Mycroft saliendo. Está pálido y abatido.

   - Oh, John – dice con suavidad – Lo siento, te echaba en falta.

   - Entonces, ¿no deberías haber esperado hasta que volviera? - digo irritado.

Si Mycroft piensa que soy así de estúpido entonces no ha estado prestando atención.

   - Sherlock tenía algunos asuntos que discutir conmigo.

Asiento.

   - Será mejor que suba – no tengo tiempo para él ahora.

Sherlock está sentado en el sillón de cuero, con las piernas dobladas bajo él. Me señala la otra silla.

   - Siéntate, John. Tenemos asuntos que atender. No me gusta perder el tiempo con estas cosas, pero parecen ser necesarias.

Me siento.

   - ¿Qué es?

Sostiene unos papeles. Los reconozco. Es el Poder Notarial de Atención Médica.

   - Por si acaso nuestros planes salen mal – dice – Si me desmayo o tengo una fuerte recaída, tendrás los poderes para hacer las decisiones médicas por mi.

Había creído que tendría algún sentimiento respecto a esto, pero no es así. Es como dice. Solo papeleo. Papeles para morir. Los firmo.

   - Toma.

Él frunce el ceño.

   - No esperaba que te lo tomaras tan... tranquilo.

   - No lo necesitamos. Decidirás eso bajo tus propios términos.

   - Espero que tengas razón - se aclara la garganta – He modificado mi testamento. Lo heredarás todo, excepto algunas cosas sentimentales y familiares que irán para Mycroft. Siéntete libre de repartir cualquier cosa mía como a ti te convenga.

Suspiro.

   - No quiero nada tuyo, Sherlock.

   - Entonces quémalo todo – dice, con un tono extraño en la voz - ¿Qué diferencia habrá? Todo lo mio es tuyo de todas formas, nada de esto importa, y yo no sabré que has hecho con mis posesiones de cualquier manera. Así que coge lo que te guste de mis cosas y tira el resto a un basurero.

Yo simplemente le miro. Me devuelve la mirada. Me siento derrotado por todo aquello que no estamos diciendo.

 

* * *

 

Dos días después Sherlock tropieza dos veces y casi se cae. La segunda vez le guío hasta un banco cercano y le siento. Hoy ha estado muy callado.

   - No puedo ver con el ojo derecho, John – susurra. Puedo oír un temblor en su voz – Desde hace casi media hora.

Yo solo asiento.

   - Deberíamos ir a casa.

   - Este caso está casi terminado. Vamos a acabarlo - él me mira, suplicante.

   - Ojalá pudiera parar esto - susurro.

Alarga la mano y coge la mía. Se la agarro con fuerza. Profundamente, no me importa si alguien lo toma como una idea equivocada.

Terminamos el caso. Sherlock me agarra cuando subimos las escaleras hasta nuestro piso. Su equilibro ha ido a peor de forma alarmante en el último día.

Le siento y le tomo la tensión arterial. Es alta. El pulso rápido. Tiene fiebre. La respuesta de la pupila es irregular. Él puede leer los resultamos en mi rostro. Empiezo a levantarme pero me sujeta.

   - John – dice, y se lo que lo que continua.

   - Aún no – murmuro.

   - Es la hora.

Me encuentro con sus ojos.

   - Por favor, Sherlock.

   - Hoy es miércoles, ¿verdad?

   - Si.

Suspira.

   - El viernes por la noche, entonces.

Ese es el plan. Quedan dos días. El primero será para la gente en su vida, para que puedan hacerle alguna pregunta o darle algo. El segundo es para nosotros.

Las pastillas se sienten muy pesadas en mi bolsillo.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, la jaqueca de Sherlock es tan fuerte que casi no puede soportar la luz. Le suministro algunos analgésicos más fuertes, parece mejorar. Insiste en llevar su ropa normal. Pretende que no está planeando ver a nadie hoy, pero él sabe lo que viene.

Nuestra primera tarea es la que más tememos. Es la hora de decírselo a la Señora Hudson. Bajamos las escaleras hasta su piso y la sentamos.

Ella llora y se aferra a él. Sherlock la abraza y le asegura que no será doloroso, que será muy pacifico. Ella me abraza también. Quiere venir con nosotros arriba y cuidarnos pero Sherlock insiste en que no. Prometemos llamarla mañana. Se merece una excepción en la estipulación de "solos" de Sherlock.

Molly es nuestra primera visita. Está haciendo un esfuerzo extra especial en estar alegre y fingir que es totalmente ignorante de todo y que se supone que no sabe nada.

   - He estado coleccionando algunos tatuajes más para ti – dice dándole un taco de fotografías.

   - Gracias - dice él.

   - He tomado notas en la parte de atrás con la información que siempre coges, así que puedes organizarlas.

   - Que bien. Estoy seguro de que serán muy útiles.

Molly se muerde el labio.

   - Así que... Tengo un tal John Doe dentro. Si no lo reclaman, puedes venir a hacer experimentos con las rodillas si quieres.

   - Genial. ¿Cuándo será?

   - Tenemos que esperar una semana – ella sabe lo que está diciendo.

Sherlock sonríe.

   - Nos veremos entonces.

Su rostro se contrae un poco, pero se recupera rápidamente.

   - Tengo que irme – dice ella con un sobresalto.

Ella le mira un momento, se inclina y le besa en la mejilla.

   - Adiós, Sherlock – consigue decir.

Sherlock parece conmovido.

   - Buena suerte, Molly.

Se vuelve y huye con apenas un vistazo hacia mi. La escucho empezar a llorar antes de llegar a la puerta. Sherlock suspira profundamente.

   - Espero que los demás lo hagan un poco mejor. - dice.

Desafortunadamente, Sally Donovan es nuestra siguiente visita, y es una terrible actriz. Está demasiado alegre y no puede obligarse a sí misma a insultarle como normalmente haría. Es desconcertante. Se va después de unos pocos minutos, y parece disgustada consigo misma. La intercepto en la puerta.

   - Podrías haber hecho un esfuerzo – le digo en voz baja.

   - No se merece eso – dice.

   - Con más razón. Dejé muy claro que todos tenían que tratarle como siempre. Eso no fue normal.

   - Cómo se supone que voy a llamarle "friki" y a insultarle cuando sé que mañana por la noche... - su voz se desvanece – No se como vas a hacer eso.

   - Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

Ella resopla.

   - Algunas cosas no cambian. Adiós, John.

Anderson aparece después del almuerzo.

   - Toma – gruñe, arrojando una bolsa de papel a Sherlock – Las muestras de fibra que querías. Ya puedes empezar a trabajar en uno de esos milagros deductivos tuyos, porque es lo único que tenemos.

Sherlock sonríe.

   - Estoy seguro de que será evidencia más que suficiente incluso para ti, Anderson.

   - Es alucinante que te permitan estar en cualquier lugar cercano a una investigación oficial.

   - Me tomaste las palabras de la boca.

   - ¡No me quedaré aquí de pie mientras me insultas! - le suelta Anderson.

   - ¡Entonces toma asiento, estarás más cómodo! - le devuelve Sherlock, que parece casi alegre.

   - No tengo tiempo para esto – se pone de nuevo los guantes – Eres un insufrible bastardo.

   - Y tu eres una nueva definición de ignorancia.

   - Que tengas un buen día.

Anderson sale de la habitación. Le sigo hasta la puerta.

   - Gracias – murmuro.

Me mira y juraría que parece casi arrepentido.

   - Cuida de él.

   - Lo haré.

Apenas tenemos un momento de paz ese día. Sherlock está contento por eso. Yo no tanto. Estoy celoso del tiempo que le queda, cada precioso minuto que se va es uno que no pasaré con él, no mientras las personas van pasando en tropel, uno después de otro. Algunas personas le ayudaban a parar, porque le traen algunos pasteles, sin ninguna razón, solo pensé que te gustarían, oh pasaba por la floristería y vi este ramo y pensé que estaría bien traerlo, oh, estos bombones, los cogí para mi hermana, no pasa nada si los quieres, ¿los quieres?

La noche cae. Hoy Sherlock no ha estado fuera de su silla mucho. Tengo que ver como está su equilibro, así que durante un intermedio, le levanto y le observo caminar. Parece más o menos estable. Le hago el té.

Lestrade aparece sobre las ocho. Con él, no podemos mantener la farsa, porque hay cierto asunto que debemos atender.

   - Haré lo que pueda para asegurarme de que no halla investigación.

   - Tomaré las pastillas por mi mismo, de forma libre y voluntaria. Pero John podría ser acusado por no detenerme. Es médico profesional, tiene la obligación moral de prevenir que otros se hagan daño a si mismos.

   - Todo lo que tiene que decir es que no estaba en la habitación y no sabía lo que habías tomado hasta que fue tarde.

Sherlock asiente.

   - Supongo que se tendrá que hacer.

   - Correré el riesgo, Sherlock – Dios mio, me he tirado delante de bombas, balas y vikingos que arrasan con todo por este hombre, ¿y ahora está preocupado del riesgo por mi?

   - No – dice bruscamente – No haré que arriesgues nada.

   - Mira - dice Lestrade – Estoy seguro en un 98% de que puedo parar cualquier tipo de investigación. Es ilegal, si, pero en este caso... la mayoría de nosotros solo va a mirar hacia otro lado.

Sherlock no parece satisfecho con eso.

   - Quiero que te asegures de que John no estará bajo ninguna sospecha.

Lestrade asiente.

   - Lo haré, con mi mayor capacidad – nos da una sonrisa torcida - ¿te importa si termino algunas cosas por ti?

Sherlock se anima.

   - Por todos los medios.

Lestrade pasa la siguiente media hora detallando pistas, circunstancias, situaciones y tomando nota de los pensamientos de Sherlock. Me siento en el brazo de la silla de Sherlock, hablando cuando se me requiere, pero sobretodo escuchando el sonido de su voz. En un momento miro hacia abajo para ver que Sherlock está sujetando mi jersey, solo un simple pellizco de mi manga entre los dedos de su mano derecha, como si quisiera asegurarse de que sigo aquí... o quizás de que él sigue aquí.

Tomo nota de que las pistas contextuales de muchos casos que Lestrade menciona son muy antiguos. De años atrás, incluso décadas. Me doy cuenta de que es su última oportunidad. La de Sherlock también. Me pregunto si lo más duro para él será dejar esta vida o su trabajo. ¿Hay alguna diferencia entre ellas en su mente?

 

* * *

 

Esperamos a Mycroft sobre las diez. Sarah llega a las nueve y media. La miro sorprendido.

   - ¿No lo sabias? - dice – Me envió un mensaje. Me pidió que viniera.

Me siento confuso. Ella y Sherlock no han tenido la más amigable de las relaciones. He tenido momentos en los que me sentía como la bandera en el centro de una cuerda de la que tiraban en un tira y afloja. Mis amistades masculinas siempre se mofaban porque Sherlock inevitablemente ganaba. Ellos no lo entendían. Sherlock siempre gana. Es como un cuerpo celestial que tiene su propia gravedad, atrapándome en su órbita.

Sarah sube las escaleras conmigo. Sherlock se alegra al verla, y la invita a sentarse a su lado. Me mira fijamente.

   - John, ¿podrías hacerme un poco de té, por favor?

Asiento. Quiere hablar con ella a solas.

Me quedo en la cocina, me asomo y los veo con las cabezas juntas, hablando quedamente. No hablan mucho tiempo. Ella se levanta y la veo apretarle la mano. Le doy a Sherlock el té y la acompaño hasta la puerta.

Cuando se vuelve hay lágrimas en sus ojos. La abrazo con fuerza.

   - ¿Qué quería? - pregunto.

   - ¿Tú qué crees? - contesta – Quiere que te cuide. Dijo "John lo tendrá difícil" Quería que me asegurara de que comes y duermes bien, ya sabes.

   - Mmmm. Alguien está muy seguro de su importancia - digo con ligereza, pero la voz me falla.

   - Creo que más bien es alguien que no tiene tiempo para pretensiones – dice. Se encuentra con mis ojos – John, debes hacer lo que creas correcto. No puedo decirte como debes sentirte, no puedo decirte lo que está bien. Puedo decirte que se está muriendo y tu eres lo único en lo que está pensando.

Me quedo sin habla.

Sarah se va y por unos pocos minutos estamos solos.

   - ¿Estás cansado? - pregunto, sentándome frente a él, nuestras rodillas casi tocándose.

   - Estoy bien.

Tomo un profundo aliento.

   - Sherlock, tengo que preguntarte una vez más. ¿Estás seguro sobre tu madre?

Sus ojos se encuentras con los mios.

   - Estoy seguro.

Él y Mycroft han decidido no decirle nada hasta que todo haya acabado. Sherlock piensa que así será menos cruel, menos doloroso para ella no saber nada hasta que está hecho. Yo creo que es más cruel negarle la oportunidad de decir adiós. Pero en este punto son firmes y están de acuerdo, algo muy raro en ellos. Hago un último y desesperado esfuerzo. Le tengo bastante cariño a la madre de Sherlock, y siento que nunca me perdonará por esto. No solo por no decírselo, sino por pasar un día entero con él cuando ella no tuvo nada.

   - Ella debería tener la oportunidad que toda esa gente está teniendo – digo.

   - Mamá odia las despedidas. Es un desastre con ellas. No sabría que hacer. No, es mejor así. Y no solo por ella – dice ahora Sherlock. Su cabeza de bambolea un poco. Los calmantes. Se vuelve a mirarme – No puedo, John. No puedo hacerlo. No puedo mirarla a los ojos y hacer esto.

En un impulso alargo la mano y agarro la suya. Sus largos dedos se entrelazan alrededor de los mios con fuerza, agradecido.

   - Lo entiendo.

Lo hago, de algún modo. Sherlock tiene dos opciones igual de horribles. Supongo que la elección correcta es aquella que le cause menos angustia en sus últimas horas.

Entonces Mycrfot está aquí. Me muevo a un lado para hacerle sitio. Sherlock me pide que me quede con la mirada, así que me siento en mi lugar, en el brazo de la silla.

Siento un pequeño tirón de mi jersey de nuevo, solo cogiéndome entre sus dedos.

 

* * *

 

Mycroft parece un poco abatido cuando se va. No estoy seguro de si Sherlock lo ve, aunque abraza a su hermano antes de irse. Él no es totalmente fóbico con el contacto físico. Abraza a la Señora Hudson todo el tiempo, y también me abraza a mi bastante. Pero él y Mycroft no son así.

Mycroft me saca al pasillo.

   - Espero que sepas lo que te estoy confiando – dice.

Asiento.

   - No tienes de que preocuparte.

   - Curiosamente, nunca lo hago. No mientras estás tú. Mmmm. Interesante, eso.

Cuando vuelvo escaleras arriba, Sherlock está de pie. Parece relativamente estable.

   - Creo que debería dormir. - dice.

Me río.

   - Eso es algo que nunca pensé que te oiría decir.

Sonríe un poco.

   - ¿Que más puede hacer un hombre cuando su trabajo está terminado?

Mi sonrisa desaparece. Terminado.

Le ayudo a ir a la cama una vez que se ha cambiado.

   - John, yo... - se detiene, la boca abierta, entonces se inclina hacia mi.

   - No, ¿qué pasa?

Suspira.

   - Creo que no quiero estar solo.

Asiento.

   - Ahora vuelvo, ¿vale?

Me mira con ojos enormes. Su enfermedad y la medicación le están despojando de sus defensas. Es impresionante que se haya mantenido entero tanto tiempo como la ha hecho. Con lo que le ha pasado, la mayoría quedan reducidos a llorosas sombras de lo que una vez fueron.

Me pongo el pijama y bajo de vuelta a su cuarto. Subo a la cama con él. No se siente extraño hacerlo. Se arrastra para ponerse junto a mí, y así puede descansar la sien contra mi hombro. Estamos tumbados ahí un tiempo, sin dormir. Eventualmente, Sherlock cae dormido. Miro su rostro relajado. Parece que no puedo mirar a otro lado. No puedo creer que es un hecho que en veinticuatro horas no volveré a ver su rostro de nuevo. Tiene ángulos extraños, huecos y una extrema palidez, agravadas por su condición.

No duermo, solo le observo. Observo el subir y bajar de su pecho con cada respiración y no puedo parar de imaginarme el momento del que pronto voy a ser testigo. Capturo el más mínimo atisbo de dolor y lo guardo para más tarde. No puedo permitirme a mi mismo sentirlo ahora. Tengo que estar en el presente por él, por estas últimas horas, tengo que empujarlo todo a un lado hasta que todo haya acabado, porque lo sé. Se para que estoy.

Odio el universo. Odio las fuerzas que lo gobiernan, ya sean deidades o el destino o mareas aleatorias. Quienquiera que sea o lo que sea, los odio por traerme hasta su órbita. Odio a Mike Stamford por presentarnos. Odio a quien fuera que me disparó por traerme a casa desde Afganistan. Odio al gobierno británico por mi escasa pensión que me hizo necesitar compañero de piso, odio este piso por ser suficientemente encantador para no volverme e irme la primera vez que lo vi. Lo odio a él por ser interesante y embrujarme tan profundamente que no lo mandé al infierno y busqué otro aburrido compañero de piso.

Un aburrido compañero de piso. ¿Acaso eso existe? ¿Podría haber tenido uno? ¿Cómo hubiese sido mi vida estos dos últimos años si hubiese tenido eso? No se si cambiaría mi vida con Sherlock por nada.

Incluso si eso significara que ahora mi corazón no se rompería.

 

* * *

 

Parece estar mejor por la mañana. Un alivio temporal, y muy oportuno. No tenemos prisa. Hoy es el día. Su último día.

   - ¿Qué quieres hacer? - pregunto.

La idea de elegir como pasar el último día en la tierra es tan horriblemente compleja que me paralizaría, pero de igual forma estoy seguro de que él tiene un plan.

Mira hacia afuera por la ventana, completamente vestido, y por solo un momento, es como si nada pasara. Todo va bien.

Odio eso.

   - Me gustaría salir – dice.

   - ¿Salir? ¿Adonde? - siento los celos crecer otra vez. Necesito este tiempo, maldita sea - ¿Adónde quiere ir?

   - Fuera. A la ciudad.

Oh. Eso puede estar bien.

   - ¿A dar una vuelta? ¿Tus lugares favoritos?

   - Algo así – se vuelve desde la ventana – Hay tres cosas en el mundo que realmente me importan, así que me gustaría usar este tiempo para decir adiós a cada una de ellas. La primera es mi trabajo. Me hice cargo de eso anoche. La segunda es esta ciudad. Así que eso es lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

Lo sé pero tengo que preguntar. Mi maldita inseguridad.

   - ¿Cuál es la tercera?

Me mira, regañándome vagamente.

   - John. Estoy seguro de que no necesitas que te lo diga.

Salimos. Cogemos un taxi así que no se cansará. Vamos a Trafalgar Square, Hyde Park. Caminamos en silencio. El equilibrio de Sherlock es tolerable, pero se sujeta de mi brazo. Mira alrededor, registrándolo todo.

Paramos a descansar en un banco cerca del río. Voy a la barandilla y miro al agua.

   - ¿Vamos a hablar sobre ello? - digo finalmente.

   - ¿Sobre qué?

Me río de forma burlona. Como si hubiera otra cosa de qué hablar.

   - Sobre el hecho de que vas a morir esta noche.

   - ¿Qué hay que decir?

   - ¡Muchas cosas! Sherlock... Yo... Yo no...

Me coge de la manga y me tira para que me siente en el banco.

   - He hecho las paces con eso – se encuentra con mis ojos - Nunca he esperado tener una vida larga, John. Siempre pensé que encontraría mi final a una edad temprana. Aunque nunca pensé que sería así. Pensaba que me dispararían, o explotaría. Pensaba que al final me llevaría a alguien conmigo, alguien a quien el mundo necesitaba muerto. Esa idea nunca me molestó. Solo ha sido en los últimos tiempos que la idea de dejar esta vida comenzó a ser... angustiante.

   - ¿Por qué?

   - Nunca tuve a nadie a quien dejar atrás. Nadie que me echara de menos – me mira de nuevo y hay algo primario detrás de sus ojos - ¿Me echarás de menos, John?

Mi garganta se cierra como un alfiler. Trago con dificultad.

   - Hasta el final de mis días, Sherlock.

 

* * *

 

El piso está en silencio. Paramos para ver a la Señora Hudson. Ella mantiene la compostura. Abraza a Sherlock de nuevo, luego a mi.

Subimos las escaleras, cierro la puerta detrás de mi. La noche ha caído. Me siento como a la deriva. No se que hacer, o si hay un plan. Se sienta en su silla. Me acerco furtivamente. Levanta la mirada hacia mi.

   - ¿Coges las pastillas, John?

Mi corazón se vuelve de hielo y mi estómago cae.

   - ¿Ahora? Pero...¿ahora?

Su voz es suave.

   - ¿Cuál sería el punto de retrasarlo?

   - ¿El punto? No lo se. Solo...¿tiene que ser ahora?

   - Vamos a coger las pastillas. Estamos preparados.

Voy a la cocina con los pies entumecidos y saco un vaso de agua. Las pastillas están en mi bolsillo. Las pongo en un plato pequeño y vuelvo al salón. Él me está observando. Me hundo en el suelo frente a su silla, arrodillado entre sus pies. Estoy sosteniendo el vaso y el plato pero no hago el movimiento para acercárselo a él.

Él se agacha y los coge por mí, pero los pone en la mesa a su lado. Se inclina hacia adelante, las manos cruzadas delante de él.

   - No... No me importa morir, John. Es lo que nos espera a todos. Estoy contento de ser capaz de elegir mis términos - hace una pausa hasta que le miro – No me importa excepto... - traga con dificultad – Excepto por ti. Lamento el daño que todo esto te causará. No puedo decir que es normal. Solo se que he pasado la mayoría del tiempo imaginando como me sentiría si nuestros lugares estuvieran cambiados.

Estoy intentando memorizar su rostro. No se lo que voy a decir hasta que oigo como emerge.

   - Realmente creía que pasaría el resto de mi vida contigo – digo.

Él sonríe un poco.

   - ¿Eso era todo lo que planeabas? Algo limitado, ¿no?

   - No, quiero decir... no importa lo que hubiera pasado, a quién hubiera conocido, o quien fuera, antes que nada estaría... esto – digo, haciendo un vago movimiento en el aire entre nosotros.

Él asiente.

   - Supongo que de algún modo, soy afortunado.

   - ¿Afortunado? ¿Cómo?

   - Por pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Estoy deshecho. Siento sus manos en mi pelo mientras lloro, mi frente apoyada contra su rodillas. Estoy indefenso. He fallado.

   - Se suponía que iba a mantenerte a salvo – digo entre lágrimas – No puedo parar esto. Lo siento. No puedo arreglar esto.

   - Lo has arreglado, John. Es por ti que puedo hacer esto de este modo, de la forma que quiero - desliza una mano bajo mi barbilla y me levanta la cabeza. Me sostiene la cabeza entre sus manos y apoya su frente contra la mía. Agarro sus muñecas porque tengo que agarrarme a algo - No soy un hombre que haga pronunciamientos o confesiones – dice quedamente.

   - No lo necesito.

   - Bien. Confío en que mis acciones hablen por si solas.

Asiento. Me suelta y retrocede. Alcanza el plato y el vaso. Saco mi móvil y mando dos mensajes. Uno a Lestrade, el otro a Sarah. Este es el acuerdo. Envío los mensajes cuando tome las pastillas. Ellos vendrán al piso en una hora. Lestrade vendrá por Sherlock. Sarah por mí.

Sherlock me mira a los ojos una vez más, luego se traga las pastillas con un sorbo de agua. Deja el plato a un lado con un aire de finalidad.

Está hecho. En los próximos treinta minutos él se irá.

Me levanto y sus ojos me siguen. Le cojo de la mano y tiro de él para que se ponga de pie. Me mira intrigado. Le llevo hasta el sofá y me siento en la esquina. Pilla la idea y se sienta a mi lado. Mantengo sujeta su mano.

Está respirando deliberadamente despacio. Quiero hablar pero no se que decir, o si eso siquiera nos ayudará. Él me mira.

   - John... - comienza y veo el miedo en sus ojos – Pensaba que estaba preparado para esto - su voz tiembla.

   - Estoy aquí, Sherlock.

   - Tengo miedo, John – nunca he escuchado su voz tan débil.

No volveré a hacer nada más importante que esto de nuevo.

Tiro de él y lo rodeo con mis brazos y su cabeza apoyada bajo mi hombro. Está muy delgado. Ocupa un increíble pequeño espacio, encajado en mi regazo. Puedo rodearlo completamente con mis brazos. Él se agarra con fuerza a mi jersey y deja escapar un suspiro entrecortado.

   - Solo relájate – susurro.

   - No quiero dejarte.

   - No quiero que te vayas.

Estamos caminando al filo del precipicio. Me inunda un horror sordo. Desesperadamente no quiero oírlo, no quiero decirlo. Ahora mismo, estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo, y ya es suficientemente malo. No se si soportaría perder algo más. No puedo mirar al futuro que ahora nos está siendo negado y admitir que podríamos haber tenido algo más que la amistad que conozco. Si miro ese camino que ahora está cerrado y veo algo más al otro lado, siempre vislumbrado pero nunca alcanzado, nunca conocido, eso me podría destrozar para siempre.

Pero esto no es sobre mi. Si él lo necesita, entonces será dicho. Y que Dios me ayude.

Siento sus extremidades aflojarse.

   - John – dice arrastrando la palabra – Necesito verte.

Le giro entre mis brazos hasta que estamos cara a cara. Sus párpados están medio cerrados. Está temblando.

   - Sherlock, solo mírame. No pienses. No intentes aguantar. Solo mírame, ¿ok?

Lo hace. Sus ojos se posan en mi rostro como si estuviera intentando hacer lo que yo he hecho antes, memorizarme. Se que no será perdonado, porque yo no lo he sido.

Le beso en los labios, suavemente. Siento como la tensión cede en él y pone su mano en mi rostro. Le sostengo cerca, nuestras frentes juntas de nuevo. Sus ojos están parpadeando ahora. Me devuelve el beso, tenso, como si estuviera gastando sus últimas fuerzas. Sus manos se agarran a mi jersey y sus ojos resplandecen cuando me mira.

   - Quiero que seas lo último que vea - dice en tono áspero.

Mantengo su mirada. Siento cada segundo como si un cuchillo se clavara contra la piel, pero aguanto. No miraré a otro lado porque esto es sagrado y estoy mucho más allá del punto de rescate de todos modos. Toma unas pocas respiraciones profundas y cae.

Está durmiendo ahora. No será por mucho tiempo.

Me acerco más a él, rodeándole con fuerza. Le beso el rostro una y otra vez. Soy consciente de que le estoy hablando pero no se lo que estoy diciendo. Puede que le diga que lo amo, puede que le esté diciendo que nunca he amado a nadie más y que nunca lo haré. Puede que le maldiga por dejarme. Realmente no tengo ni idea. No importa. Todas esas cosas son ciertas, las que estoy diciendo y las que no.

Su última respiración viene pocos minutos después. Expira, y luego... nada.

Me quedo mirando su rostro. Esto no es real.

Ahora no puede oírme. Así que lo digo todo otra vez y esta vez se lo que estoy haciendo. Le hablo hasta que mi voz se apaga.

Lestrade y Sarah están aquí. ¿Cuando han llegado? Se inclinan sobre nosotros, sus rostros tristes. Sarah está llorando. Lestrade ha venido con los hombres de la funeraria que se lo llevarán. No les dejaré. Sarah tiene los brazos a mi alrededor y finalmente ella y Lestrade me convencen para que lo libere. No puedo mirar. Voy hacia la ventana y Sarah me abraza por detrás. Escucho los murmullos, las ruedas en las escaleras y el ruido de la camilla. Casi se han marchado cuando los detengo.

   - Esperad. Un momento – debo de sonar suficientemente calmado para ellos porque se paran cuando lo digo. Está cubierto con una sábana. Voy hasta la camilla y aparto la sábana.

Solo lo miro. Quizás tenía algo que decir pero ahora se ha ido. Es demasiado tarde. El hombre que he perdido no era solo mi mejor amigo, no ahora.

Se lo llevan. Lestrade me abraza, y es un poco alarmante, pero lo necesito. Se va, y Sarah me mira como un halcón.

Camino por el salón hasta el sofá. Hago la mitad del camino. Mis piernas se debilitan y estoy sentado en el suelo, mirando al vacío. Ella se me une allí y me coge de la mano.

No siento nada.

 

* * *

 

Su funeral está muy concurrido. No me sorprende. Mucha gente admiraba a Sherlock. Mucha gente no podía soportarlo. Pero nadie que alguna vez tuvo contacto con él lo olvidó, y parece como si todos ellos se vieran obligados a estar aquí.

Estoy siendo tratado como el viudo en duelo. El que dirige el luto. Realmente debería ser su madre, pero todo el mundo parece pensar que este arreglo es totalmente adecuado, incluso la mujer misma.

A pesar de mis temores, ella no me culpa. Mycroft dice que ella odia las despedidas y no habría sabido como llevar la de Sherlock, así que todo está bien. Parece entender eso. Me abraza y me dice que se alegra de que estuviera con él en sus últimas horas.

Me pongo en pie para dar su elogio. Lo hago porque no me puedo imaginar a nadie más haciéndolo. Hablo sobre su brillantez, su dedicación al trabajo. Hablo sobre la gente a la que ayudó y los criminales que trajo a la justicia. No hablo sobre como me hizo sentir vivo, o la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando el sol se puso tras ellos.

Les digo a los que escuchan que era mi amigo, y que me siento honrado de haberle conocido y haber trabajado con él. No les digo que lo quería, y que aún lo amo, y que si tuviera un deseo en el mundo sería que pudiera parar esto.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock me lo dejó todo. Tenía más dinero del que había sospechado. Ciertamente nunca había necesitado un compañero de piso. Pero había sabido desde hace tiempo que mi presencia le servía para muchos propósitos, el más pequeño de ellos era el financiero. Me tomo algún tiempo libre de la consulta, y paso el tiempo reorganizando el piso.

Una noche abro uno de sus archivadores. Colecciones de crímenes, deducciones, ejemplos. Sus notas garabateadas todas de su puño y letra. Me siento con ello y le escucho guiándome a través de él. Lo leo entero. Entonces leo el siguiente, y el siguiente.

En un mes he leído todo lo suyo en el piso. He traído archivadores para organizar sus recortes. Puedo poner mi mano en cualquier trozo de referencia en cuestión de segundos. No se por qué siento que debo tener esa habilidad, lo siento y no tiene sentido.

Lestrade me llama seis semanas después del funeral.

   - Extraño caso – dice – Encontramos un hombre muerto. No hay marcas en él. Habitación cerrada, sin ventanas.

   - ¿Y? - digo, intrigado.

   - ¿Vienes?

   - ¿Yo?

Él suspira.

   - Eres la siguiente mejor opción, John.

Así que voy. Todo el mundo me mira. Debo parecer terriblemente fuera de lugar sin una figura alta y vestida de negro a mi lado. Cierro los ojos antes de entrar en la habitación, y entonces los abro de nuevo, y él está ahí conmigo.

Miro y veo cosas que no habría visto antes. No me engaño a mi mismo diciendo que veo todo lo que él hubiera visto. No veo mucho. Pero parece que es suficiente.

Me dirijo a Lestrade cuando me voy.

   - No soy él, Greg. Me alegro de ayudar si puedo. Pero cobraré por ello.

Él se ríe.

   - Como quiera, Doctor Watson.

La siguiente vez, soy más rápido. La siguiente después de esa, aún más.

Me siento en casa con los archivos de los casos, y hablamos de ellos.

   - Él estaba en el gimnasio la noche anterior.

   - ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Está dudoso. Sherlock nunca dejó mucho sobre rutas tradicionales de investigación. Carteras, diarios, llamadas telefónicas. Demasiado obvio.

   - Tiene un taco de tarjetas aquí. Tarjetas de crédito, tarjetas de bienvenida, bancarias. Su tarjeta de débito está la segunda del final. Esa es la tarjeta que la mayoría de la gente usa con más frecuencia. Debe de haber tenido el hábito de usar las tarjetas y deslizarlas en la parte posterior de la pila. La tarjeta del gimnasio está en la parte posterior, por lo que debe de haberla utilizado después de usar la tarjeta de débito por última vez. La mayoría de la gente no tarda mucho tiempo en usar su tarjeta de débito, por lo que probablemente estaba en el gimnasio la noche antes de morir.

   - Mmm. Estoy impresionado.

Sonrío.

   - Nunca dirías eso si estuvieras realmente aquí.

   - Me siento herido por esa acusación, John.

A veces casi puedo verle. Cierro los ojos y le imagino.

   - Te amo.

Él no contesta. Nunca lo hace cuando digo eso.

A los seis meses, renuncio en la consulta. Tengo nuevas tarjetas de trabajo. John Watson, M.D. Detective asesor.

Aún el único en el mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción: Sorrow, de The National   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8-egj0y8Qs


End file.
